


Choked

by NikoNotHere



Series: One-Shots [16]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: After Party, Choking, Drinking, F/M, Light Bondage, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoNotHere/pseuds/NikoNotHere
Summary: Till befriends a woman at an after party, and discovers she has a very interesting hobby that he's eager to learn more about.
Relationships: Till Lindemann/Original Female Character(s)
Series: One-Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

She'd been a regular part of the entourage of women picked for the after party; nothing particularly special about her, save her confident gait and slightly above-average height. She had a few tattoos here and there along her arms, mainly foreign letterings and acronyms. Her brow was pierced similar to mine, and her eyes seemed to flicker from green to gray to blue depending on the light. She spoke English, and was American, judging by the accent. 

I was drawn to her as I was to all of the women I spoke to: she was young, had a great ass, and was quite pretty. I was not terribly picky about my women, which is why so many were always invited to these parties. They didn't even need to be able to hold a proper conversation; most women found it sexier for me to speak to them in German anyhow, regardless of whether or not they understood me. Plus, American accents--at least to me-- were always enjoyable. Though I generally disliked how I sounded singing or speaking in English, native speakers sounded much more pleasant to me.

Impressively, after a few minutes of chatting with other partygoers, this woman had noticed Flake out of costume, attempting to inconspicuously grab his jacket. He hated the afterparties, and always made himself as scarce as possible. Not that women necessarily threw themselves at him, but crowds in general always made him anxious, bringing out his stutter and seeming to make his broken English even worse. For all those reasons, he blended in as much as he could, and always avoided these gatherings.

As soon as she spotted him, I saw her eyes light up in recognition. She handed her drink to the girl beside her and began moving fluidly through the crowd toward our keyboardist. I was curious how she would approach the man, so I continued watching, half-answering whatever questions the clingy girl to my right was asking me. She was pretty, but far less interesting than watching Flake get ambushed by a fan.

She touched his elbow and presumably introduced herself. I held back a laugh as I saw Flake jump, not expecting to be approached. The girl held her hands up and looked as if she were apologizing. Flake settled a bit at whatever she said, and I saw him begin his polite but insistent spiel of needing to go back to the bus. I was very familiar with this routine. He always made some excuse about feeling ill or having to fetch something for our manager, using the person's politeness to turn tail and run, sometimes quite literally if he were anxious enough.

Now, though, I saw Flake pause for a moment at something she said. I watched as she continued, and noticed her words were causing him to slowly slip out of his practiced excuses. His tightly folded arms loosened, and then dropped to his sides. I even saw him smile.

For the next five minutes I was completely captivated. Whatever this girl was saying, Flake was riveted, going as far as sitting down with her on one of the couches and conversing animatedly. Saying I was stunned was a massive understatement. He was even *laughing*.

Whatever she was saying, I absolutely had to know. The girl at my side had wandered off, probably pissed that I'd ended up completely ignoring her. I hadn't meant to, of course. I appreciated our fans, and nearly to the same degree the women at the parties. But this had completely arrested my attention for the time being, and I was determined to know what Flake was finding so intriguing.

I stood up and walked over arming myself with a grin. I put a hand on Flake's shoulder and said, "Hallo, Flake. Good to see you in the party." 

"Hallo, Till!" He enthusiastically greeted, clapping me on the back. "You as well."

"May I ask the pleasure of your beautiful companion's name?" I gestured to the girl who smiled and did a mock curtsey. 

"Of course. I'm Zoe; pleased to meet you."

I inclined my head a bit in greeting. "Pleased to meet you as well. Now, I must know, what on earth has she done to keep you at this party, Flake?"

Flake smiled and rubbed his hair a bit, slightly embarrassed at being called out. "Well, she asked if I'd heard the story of the keyboard-- what was it called? Ah, keyboard restorer, who accidentally got high from an old LSD tab that was left on a Buchla synthesizer back in the 60's."

The girl chimed in, "He didn't even realize what it was until he started tripping, and it lasted over 10 hours."

"That's ridiculous!" I laughed. "Poor man. Or lucky, I don't know which. It's been ages since I've done LSD. Not as popular anymore."

Flake piped up again, "It certainly makes for good music listening."

"Cheers to that," Niko said in agreement, picking up another drink from one of the stage hands who'd offered to serve the party.

"Drugs are quite fascinating," I said.

"And terrifying," Flake added.

I shrugged, but nodded. "True. Ah, Flake, do you remember that one party where I had to fight that man who'd done too much blow?"

"Yes. That was one of the terrifying drug moments. He was taller than you, too."

"Mmm. I'd have had my ass kicked permanently if I hadn't done the sport fighting."

"Sport fighting? You used to train?" This had seemed to pique Zoe's interest.

"Oh yes, I used to box quite a lot when I was younger. I still take time to do it every now and again, but not as much as I used to."

"Ah, I see. I do jiu-jitsu, so I got excited when you said "sport fighting."

This piqued *my* interest and I turned to face her more fully. "Really? I know very little about that sport. What is it like?" 

Zoe thought for a moment, tilting her head to the side and glancing toward the ceiling. "Well, how much time do you have? I could talk about jiu-jitsu all night." 

I checked my wrist for an invisible watch. "Let's see, I have exactly… ah, what a coincidence! I have exactly all night."

This made Zoe laugh, and the sound of it spread warmth inside me. I liked her, I decided.

I held my arm to her, and she looped her own through mine. 

"Come, Flake," I said, "We're taking a stroll out of here."

Flake shook his head and held up his jacket. "I'm actually going back to the bus, if that's all right. It was a pleasure meeting you, Zoe, and thank you for the story."

"It was *my* pleasure, Flake. Thank you for staying and speaking with me!" 

After a quick wave, Flake hurried himself from the room in the opposite direction.

I waved back, then turned with Zoe on my arm and left the party, chatting amiably about the intricacies of jiu-jitsu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Till gets in over his head

My eyes widened suddenly as my heavy heartbeat shot into my throat. Her thin but sinewy arms began to constrict, tighter than I imagined possible for someone her size. Pure muscle surrounded the inside of her elbow, and I could feel the individual tightenings of the separate tendons. I managed one last ragged inhale before my windpipe closed from the tight hold. 

I was sitting on the floor, with my back pressed tightly into Zoe's chest. She had her left arm wrapped firmly across my neck from the back, and gripped her right bicep with her left hand. Her right arm rested on my right shoulder, and when she pulled her right arm back, I could feel the entirety of her choke hold tightening. 

Five minutes earlier, we had been wandering around the back hallways of the venue, avoiding the noise from inside and getting to know one another, eventually getting back to her training, specifically her skills with what she had called "submissions."

"My favorite is the rear-naked choke, the most basic submission in jiu-jitsu; very easy," she had explained to me, sipping what I think was a vodka cranberry. I'd stifled a laugh at the name of the move, which she'd seen, and began to laugh herself. 

"I know, it's a ridiculous name. But it's a hell of a choke hold."

"Yeah?" I'd prompted. "How do you do it?"

Her eyebrow raised in amusement, or suprise perhaps. "Why do you want to know? You could always Google it."

The familiar buzzing of the alcohol I'd already ingested had put me into my favorite mood: confident and forward, and I felt no hesitation in asking for what I wanted.

"I think it would be fun to have a pretty girl show me how; you know, in case I get jumped in a dark alley sometime."

She smiled broadly at the joke, finishing her drink as we passed several empty green rooms. She tossed it in a trash can and looked up at me.

"Well, I suppose I could show you, for self-defense of course."

I nodded and winked at her, which caused her to grin again, but her smile waned a bit and her voice became slightly more serious. 

"Just remember, this is a professional move, and I've been practicing for a good while. It's not something to just whip out with your friends. Especially with arms like yours, you can legitimately hurt someone. You have to take this seriously, even if learning is just for fun."

I sobered a bit and nodded quickly, saying, "Oh, of course. I promise I will treat the move with respect."

She seemed to be pleased by that response, and her smile returned then as bright as before. We stepped into one of the unoccupied rooms, and she had me sit on the carpeted floor, legs outstretched. From there, she set herself behind me and began to explain the submission before demonstrating.

Back in the present, I was definitely choking. I tried shifting my legs, but her legs had wrapped around my hips. Her heels were now digging into my inner thighs, trapping me in my sitting position despite my having at least a hundred pounds on her. Upon sensing myself stuck, my hands flailed a bit in suprise, and I heard a small chuckle next to my ear where her head was pressed.

The tightness on my neck constricted further as she leaned her body back, pulling me with her. She was slowly pulling my neck and head away from the rest of my body that she was holding in place with her legs and heels. Darkness crept into the sides of my line of sight. I stopped my hands before they attempted to pry off her arm. I had to remember what she'd told me to do when I'd had enough. 

Tap, she'd said. Just a light tapping on her arm, and she'd release me, knowing it was too much. She'd made it crystal clear that she didn't want to be held responsible for choking out the lead singer of an internationally-famous band.

"It would look bad for my gym," she had said earlier after explaining the move. We laughed as we shared a swallow from the whiskey bottle I'd smuggled with us. I reassured her I was quite capable and not to worry.

But now, was this too much? A giddiness was slipping into my body, a tingling feeling that spread from my toes all the way to my dizzy head. It felt far too good, especially for something designed to incapacitate someone. I felt a momentary flush as I hazily noticed my cock stiffening in my pants. A warmth had begun to burn in my groin, and I knew I was in trouble.

"Fick," I thought blearily, trying to swallow the sudden shame, but the swallow caught in my throat from the pressure. I squirmed, but she held on.

This hadn't been intended as a sexual venture; at least not right now. What if she were disgusted that I'd reacted like this? Or worse yet, what if she found it hilarious and felt the need to inform Flake? The two had been getting along so well, it wasn't outside the realm of possibility. 

But I was quickly becoming extremely turned on, and simultaneously was unable to reach down to adjust myself and keep her legs and feet from touching my groin.

My thoughts trailed off as my vision swam and began to fade, the circulation to my head becoming more and more cut off. Funnily enough, my final thought before passing out had not been to tap and hope my shame wasn't as evident as I'd feared but rather, "Mein gott; how have I never tried this before?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Till wakes up, alarmed and thoroughly embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smuuuuuuut warning <3

"Till? Hey, wake up. Fuck, I don't know German for "wake up." Come on, it wasn't that hard a choke."

I started back to consciousness suddenly, feeling sharp slaps against my face. 

"What… are you ok?" I asked, disoriented. I looked up at a concerned face, that suddenly switched to a humored one.

"What? Am *I* okay? Yes, I'm fine," she laughed. "I was just worried I was going to have to explain to security or something why you were unconscious and, well--" she gestured vaguely to my lower half.

I looked down. I was sporting a very obvious stiffness in my pants. Immediately my memory rushed back, followed by a nearly instant reddening of my face. I sat up hurriedly and adjusted myself, turning my back to her and attempting to will my still rock-hard dick away. It didn't work.

"Fuck, I'm-- I'm sorry. I know you said this was a serious thing, and I was treating it seriously, I swear. I have no idea why, I guess losing blood to my head or something, I don't know--"

"It's okay, really." Her amused voice cut off my embarrassed rambling, and I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned a bit, still completely red-faced.

"Believe it or not," she continued, "this happens way more often than you'd think."

Her suave treatment of the situation eased my shame. "Yeah? You give lots of men boners by choking them to death?"

She giggled, her cheeks rosy from the alcohol. It was a lovely sight. 

"Sort of. Any really strenuous activity can trigger things like that, so I've seen it all before. I'd be lying if I said I didn't use it to my advantage sometimes."

She winked at me, and I felt a throb below my belt. I shuffled my legs to hide myself. Damn, she was enchanting. I swallowed thickly, trying to keep myself under control until I knew 100% she was all right with where I hoped this was heading. 

"And pray tell, how do you "use" that for your advantage?" I slid a bit closer to her, reaching for the bottle of whiskey she had picked up. 

She handed it to me after downing another swallow, grimacing at the burn. 

"Well, there are really two options. I either use their embarrassment to steal the upper hand and quickly submit them, or, in other scenarios…" her voice trailed off and she looked down at the floor. She turned her head a bit to hide her face from me, but I saw her bite her lip as she did so.

"Yes?" I prodded, sliding even closer to her, allowing my arm to push slightly against hers, encouragingly.

She turned and met my gaze, still biting her bottom lip. Her green eyes showed a look I knew very, very well.

"In other scenarios," she said, "I just let what happens, happen." With that, she searched my face for something, then leaned her shoulder heavily into mine, giving me the silent permission I'd been seeking.

I gently reached a hand up to her outstretched leg and trailed a finger down along the side, allowing the heat in my abdomen to creep up through my body. 

"And what is it that happens?"

She continued to meet my smouldering gaze with an equally burning one of her own.

"I could show you."

"Will I pass out again?"

She laughed, still a heavenly sound, and then said, "No, not like that, at least."

I swallowed again, pulling my courage up despite my previous embarassment. "Show me."

She responded by standing up, closing the door to the green room and locking it. She then turned, smirked at me, and slid her shirt off.

My cock jumped at the sight, and I unabashedly stared. She was gorgeous. Fit, but not overly muscular. Trim in the right places, yet full in the others. Her breasts fit her snug bra completely, but didn't spill out or around it. It was the perfect teasing view. 

I made a pleased grunt in my throat and shifted to my knees, a hand outstretched to her. I was not very verbose, but was always able to get my point across in these scenarios. She curtseyed, and took my hand, lowering herself in front of me. I was also never bashful when it came to sex, but having allowed myself to be so vulnerable in front of this woman--to the point of passing out in her arms-- that had a way of making one rather timid. 

Fortunately, she was far from timid. She leaned in, breathed a quick sigh in my face as she moved her head to mine, then pressed her lips against my own. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of her warmth. She tasted of vodka, lipstick, and a faint bite of cranberry. I licked a bit at her lip before nipping with my teeth, gently. She hummed pleasantly, pressing in for a deeper kiss.

She became a little unsteady on her feet as she crouched in front of me, so I reached out and held her arms, guiding her to sit on the floor in front of me. She obliged, following my lead and never breaking the kiss, but smiling as she plopped to the ground. I smiled in return, enjoying the warmth of her arms in my hands. I allowed one hand to run down her arm, brushing the skin with my thumb and appreciating the goosebumps that followed in its path. 

She pulled back a bit for a breathy giggle, then ran her tongue along my roughened lips, touching my stubble along my chin, giving me light shivers as she trailed along my neck and back to my ear. 

My mouth opened to say something when I heard a whisper in my ear, "Do you want me to choke you?"

Whatever I'd been about to say immediately vanished with a sharp noise in my throat, as a hot pang of pleasure shot from my groin straight to the middle of my chest. 

"Yes," I gasped, shivering again as her mouth played at my earlobe. "Please."

She giggled again, and then asked, "From the back or the front?" 

My sensual haze cleared a bit as I gathered my thoughts to choose. Seeing her atop me would be heavenly, but something about the choking from behind, the loss of control and being at the mercy of someone I couldn't even see was intoxicating. There was always time for her in front of me later. The night was young.

"From the back," I whispered, already breathless at the thought of her arms around my neck.

I felt a trail of kisses leading back down my ear, across my neck, and down to my collar as she slid behind me, all grace and fluidity. She began to tug at my shirt and I quickly shed it. As I fumbled with my belt and trousers, I became distracted with the sensation of warm, perfectly soft breasts pressed against my back. 

"Sieh an," I rumbled appreciatively, smiling at the sensation. Encouraged, she proceeded to slowly rub her breasts across my back. I felt her nipples harden with the friction, and I squirmed to get my pants off more quickly. My cock thumped upright against my stomach as I pulled my trousers off, leaving a sizable spot of precum against me that trailed down my belly. I heard her moan into my ear as my dick popped free of my pants. As if my ego needed any more stroking; this woman would be death of any modesty I had left, no question. 

With my pants removed, I turned my head and hungrily kissed at her mouth. Though she was behind me, I felt driven to show her how much I wanted her, *needed* her, even. She returned the kiss just as passionately, pressing her tongue to mine, a hand on my cheek as I raised one to hers as well. 

We nearly fell over from the awkward angle we kissed in, and after some alcohol induced giggles, we righted ourselves. I was sitting again, naked this time with her chest pressed tightly to my back. There was no hiding my pulsing erection this time, and it stood firmly, proudly, as she slowly wrapped her arms and legs around me. Her legs slid in over my hips, her heels gently hooking against my thighs. 

I stifled a sharp moan as I felt her slickness against the small of my back, grinding slowly against me as she used her legs for leverage. My cock twitched and leaked an obscene amount of precum, much to her delight. She stopped grinding and reached around my middle with her hands. She paused before touching my dick, and whispered, "May I?" into my ear. 

I nodded forcefully, suddenly unable to form coherent words. A sex haze was blissfully clouding my mind and making simple communication difficult. 

Her smooth fingers danced along the tip, stickying themselves in precum and gliding down my shaft. My hips automatically bucked as her fingers touched me, a hot current pulsing from the sensation. 

"So eager," she breathed, earning a growl from deep within my chest in affirmation. She lightly stroked me a few times, relishing the feel as I throbbed and pressed into her hand, greedy for more stimulation. I nearly whined when I felt her hand withdraw, but she nuzzled my neck in consolation. 

"I'll get back to it, don't worry," she crooned. I nodded mutely.

She pulled her hand up to her mouth and began slowly, decisively licking and sucking each finger next to my face, cleaning me off her hand. I moaned, loudly, and tried to move a hand up to my cock. She tightened her arm around my bicep, preventing me from reaching, and made a tutting noise at me. 

"I'm going to take care of that for you," she insisted, then finished cleaning her fingers. 

"This time, you absolutely have to make sure you tap, or you'll ruin it for yourself," she instructed. I swallowed thickly but nodded.

"Say you understand, otherwise I won't do it."

I managed in a very husky voice, "I understand."

She patted my shoulder. "Good. Now, relax, and tap just before you feel yourself about to slip off like last time."

I nodded once more, becoming nearly limp in her arms. She slid her forearm across my throat, nestling the crook of her arm against my Adam's apple. I swallowed tentatively, a slight nervousness creeping in amidst my arousal. 

She pressed her cheek to mine, her head alongside my own and whispered, "Relax, Till."

As she breathed the words, her other hand slid across my waist and to my cock, gently holding it. I rumbled in appreciation, allowing my eyes to close and my head to loll back slightly. 

"Good," she crooned, slowly beginning to stroke me as her grip around my neck gradually tightened. 

It was as if all of my senses had been flipped to turbo, heightening with each time I felt her choke tighten. I smelled the alcohol on her breath, felt the press of her nipples on my back and the dig of her heels in my thighs, I heard the blood in my ears thumping ever faster with each firm stroke on my cock, and felt above all else the roaring inferno that was my desire burning wildly in my belly.

Her motions on my dick quickened as her arm grip strengthened, and I felt my airway close off with one last ragged gasp of air from my mouth. My hands balled up into fists and my legs stiffened, and though they were closed, I felt my eyes rolling back into my head. My back arched as I raised my hand and tapped her arm, sensing myself falling away from consciousness.

The moment she released my neck, a surge of pure ecstasy exploded throughout my body. No orgasm had ever been so intense or as involved in every part of my body. Stars shot through my vision as breath rushed back into my lungs, and my cock became steel and jetted with more force than I ever thought possible. I became completely incapable of speech, thought, or movement, surrendering wholeheartedly to the transcendent waves that wracked my entire body. I spasmed, back arching with each throb of my cock and balls, euphoric beyond recognition. My breathing was erratic, gasping, interspersed with grunts and moans in time with the pulses of the orgasm.

All too soon, I began to feel the heavy afterglow that signalled the end of my orgasm, but it was so much hotter, so much more intense than I'd ever had. Every nerve felt electric, as if I'd spark and ignite at someone's touch. 

"Hey, space cowboy," a far-off voice reached my ears. "You coming back down to earth?"

I slowly opened my eyes, squinting in the light and feeling sluggish, as if drugged from the euphoria. 

"M-mein Gott," I stammered, my heart racing as I pulled my frazzled senses back together. I twitched and jerked in short spasms as the final twinges of my orgasm finished, leaving me a sensitive mess in the woman's arms.

There was that wonderful laugh again, and then a gentle hand caressing the scruff on my face.

"That was some ride you took."

"I've never-- never felt-- fuck," I breathed, bringing a hand up to wipe sweat from my forehead. I sat up, using my other hand to help her move from my back more toward my lap. She cuddled close to me, nestling her head under my neck as I shivered from the touch. Every last bit of my skin was still hyper sensitive and had me reeling. 

"I take it you liked it?" She asked, a teasing note in her voice. She trailed a finger through the wet mess on my chest, then gave a quick lick at her finger. She looked up at me with her sparkling, almost mischievous green eyes. 

"I have *never* had anything I've liked more than that. Never."

She gave a contented smile and snuggled further into my loose embrace.

I gave a breathless chuckle, both from the oxygen deprivation as well as the nearly heart-stopping orgasm, and petted her hair fondly. This was a woman to keep around, I decided.


End file.
